ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rückkehr Kapitel 5
In der darauffolgenden Nacht tobte ein mächtiger Sturm durch ganz Equestria. Es war der stärkste Sturm seit Jahrhunderten und weder die Pegasis noch die Prinzessinen konnte etwas gegen ihn ausrichten. Die Ponys die nicht das Glück hatten, einen Keller zu besitzen wurden nach Down Under gebracht wo sie notfalls für einige Tage in einer Notunterkunft bleiben konnten. Doch waren es nicht nur zerstörte Bäume oder kaputte Fenster, die der Sturm mit sich brachte. „Verdammt, die Schutzschilde sind jetzt auf 20 Prozent!“, sagte Joy, eine rot gestreifte Katzenfrau besorgt als sie gerade auf den Monitor des Luftschiffes sah. „Mäusemist, dass hat uns noch gefehlt!“, sagte Sam, ein schwarzer Kater wütend. Die Katzen waren Joy und Sam Archer. Ihres Zeichens königliche Exorzisten und Biomechaniker von Bastjez. „Finn, FINN!“, schrie Sam lauthals um seine Stimme über den Alarm des Schiffes zu heben. Ein rotes Pegasus-Pony mit einen vorderen und hinteren Mechanischen Huf sowie Mechanischen Flügel; tauchte aus einer Luke unterhalb des Decks auf. „Pa, schlechte Nachricht: Das.....“ „Ist Unwichtig“, unterbrach Sam das Pony. „Die Schutzschilde sind auf 20 Prozent. Schalte sofort alle unnötigen Systeme ab“, befahl Sam Finn. „Das klappt nicht“, sagte Finn ernst „Das habe ich bereits vor eine halben Stunde gemacht“. RUMMS!! „Verdammt, was in Remeres Name war das?!“, fragte Finn schockiert. „Ein Blitz hat die rechte Turbine getroffen!“, antwortete Joy panisch „Na super; Dann müssen wir Notlanden“, sage Finn nervös „Das können wir nicht!“, sagte Sam ernst. „Die Abfangjäger haben die Räder abgefeuert als wir die Grenze......“ RUMMS!! Ein weiterer Alarm ertönt. „OH NEIN!“, sagte Sam panisch. „DIE SCHUTZSCHIDE SIND HIN UND JETZT IST AUCH DAS ECHOLOT FUTSCH“ „Das heißt wir fliegen blind!“, rief Finn nervös. „Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl“, sagte Sam als er sich ans Steuerrad warf. „Dad, was hast du.....“, weiter kam Finn nicht. Ein lauter Knall und der Pegasus-Hengst wurde von etwas getroffen. Das Letzte was er vernahm, waren die Schreie seiner Mutter. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jox als erstes auf. Völlig verschlafen blickte der Ziegenbock sich um. Neben lag seine liebste Applejack, die ebenfalls murrend aufwachte. „Ist es vorbei?“, fragte AJ, gähnend ihren Liebsten während sie sich streckte. „Scheinbar, hören tu ich nix“, sagte Jox prüfend. „Ok, dann wecke ich mal, die Anderen. Wir werden bestimmt eine Menge zu tun haben“, sagte AJ gähnend als sie begann Bic Mac zu wecken der umgeben von seinen jüngeren Fohlen Applerose und Benjo oder von allen Benny genannt umgeben war. Gähnend öffnete Jox, die robuste Scheunentür. Das sichere Eisentor hat seine Aufgabe, mehr als erfüllt, dachte sich der Ziegenbock als er das Chaos außerhalb des sicheren Bunkers sah. Wo man auch hinsah, konnte man nur die pure Zerstörung sehen. „Na toll, bis wir genug Bäume wieder haben, dauert es Monate. Selbst mit Twillight und Starlights Hilfe“, sagte Applejack enttäuscht. „Wenigstens ist keiner Verletzt“, mischte sich nun Applebloom ein; als diese einen umgefallenen Stamm hochheben wollte. „Hey, nun Mal langsam; Zuckerstück“, sagte Applejack besorgt zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Was denn, ich wollte doch nur helfen?“, „Nee, Nee. In deinen Zustand, solltest du dich besser schonen“, sagte Applejack, die gestern mit ihrer Schwester einen positiven Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte. „Aber AJ, ich bin doch nur Schwanger“ „Ja und dass bedeutet dass du dich entspannen solltest“, antwortete ihre Schwester. Skeptisch sieht Applebloom sie an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!“ „HEY LEUTE, KUCKT MAL WAS ICH GEFUNDEN HABE!“, die aufgeregte hohe Stimme von Benny unterbrach die Diskussion der beiden Schwestern. „Was ist denn, Benny?“, fragte Sugar Belle ihren lilafarbigen Sohn mit der orangen Mähne. „Da hinten laufen zwei komische Eisenleute herum“, sagte das Fohlen aufgeregt. „Zwei Eisenleute?!“, fragte Jox überrascht. „Denkt ihr das sind Schatten?!“, „Ganz ruhig, kleiner Hüpfer“, sagte Applejack ruhig zu ihren Neffen. „Ich, dein Pa, Onkel Jack und Onkel Jox, sehen uns dass mal an. Applebloom bleib du doch bei den Fohlen“, sagte Applejack als sie ihre Schrottflinte aus dem Keller holte gefolgt von Jox Elli und Big Macs Revolver. „Denkt ihr das ist eine gute Idee?“, fragte Applebloom skeptisch. „Ich meine bewaffnet da hin zu gehen?“, fragte Applebloom während alle ihre Waffen entsicherten. „Es ist nur zur Sicherheit“, argumentierte AJ worauf sich die Gruppe in Bewegung setzte. Nur mit Glück, hatten Finn und Sam es zusammen mit Joy aus dem zerstörten Luftschiff geschafft. Seit Stunden schleppten sich der Kater und das Pony durch die Felder, in ihren bastenzijanischen Schutzanzügen. Da Joy schwer Verletzt war, lag sie auf den Rücken von Finn. „Wie läuft der Scan, Finni?“, fragte Sam erschöpft während der rote Pegasus auf das Scannsystem an seinen Huf sah. „Scan zu 80 Prozent abgeschlossen. Das dauert noch etwas....“, sagte Finn erschöpft. Der Absturz zollte seinen Tribut. Erschöpft brach Finn zusammen; Wobei Joy auf den Boden fiel. „Finn!“, sagte Sam besorgt. Regungslos lag der Pegasus-Hengst auf den Boden, während Sam, trotz verletzten Arm, versuchte ihn hoch zu heben. Schmerzen durchfuhren Sam wobei er ein lautes Knacken im Arm vernahm und lauthals seinen Sohn los ließ. WARNUNG ARMKNOCHEN DURCHBROCHEN stand auf den Sichtfenster von Sams Anzug, während er sich Zähne beißend und mit Tränen in den Augen; einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückte; Als er plötzlich etwas von weiten sah. „Wer....wer ist da?“, rief Sam keuchend als er einige Gestalten hinter einem Busch erkannte. „Hast du das verstanden, was er gesagt hat?“, fragte AJ verwundert. Der Ziegenbock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, diese Sprache kenne ich gar nicht“, sagte Jox überrascht, der doch eigentlich so gut wie jede Sprache in Equestria konnte. „Sollten wir Angreifen?“, fragte Big Mac skeptisch. „Nein, seht doch. Die sind zu dritt und verletzt“, sagte Jack erstaunt als er den regungslosen Körper des dritten Unbekannten sah. „Ich rede mal mit Ihnen“, sagte Jox als er auf die seltsamen Fremden zu ging. Trotz, Schmerzen versuchte Sam, standhaft zu bleiben. Er wusste nicht wer diese Fremde waren. Sind sie gekommen um ihn und seine Familie einzufangen oder umzubringen. Auf jeden Fall waren sie bewaffnet; Selbst wenn es in den Augen des Katers sehr primitive Waffen waren. Während der seltsame graue Fremde mit den Hörner, auf ihn zukam; Schien dieser mit ihm zu sprechen. Angespannt versuchte, Sam zu verstehen was er sagt. Er kannte die Sprache nicht und der eingebaute Universalübersetzer war kaputt. Jedoch schien er etwas zu verstehen. „.....Jox“, sagte das fremde Ding als es auf sich zeigte. Sam versuchte zu antworten aber die Schmerzen wurden zunehmend stärker und der Kater brach zusammen. „Bei meinen Hufen, was ist passiert?“, fragte AJ besorgt als der Fremde wie eine Puppe dessen Fäden man abgeschnitten hat, in sich zusammenfiel. „Keine Ahnung, ich mich nur vorgestellt“, antwortete Jox, während AJ mit aller Kraft den Helm des Fremden abnahm. „Was in Zenins Name, ist denn das?“, fragte Jack überrascht als der Helm ihm ein fremdartiges Wesen offenbarte. „Das ist eine Katze?!“, sagte AJ erstaunt, während Jack die übrigen Helme mit Magie vorsichtig abnahm. „Seht der hier ist ein Pony“, sagte Sugar Belle als sie den dritten Fremden sah. „Egal, was sie sind. Sie sind verletzt und sie brauchen Hilfe“, sagte Jox ernst. „Dann mal los“, sagte Applejack worauf sie einen der Katzen hochhob während Big Mac das Pony und Jox den Kater nahm um sie zum nächsten Krankenhaus zu bringen. Eine halbe Stunde später war die Familie im Ponyville Krankenhaus. Sowohl Patienten als auch Ärzte staunten nicht schlecht über die ungewöhnlichen Patienten. Doktor Spring Flowers, ein pinkes Einhorn mit blauer Mähne musste sich extra neben den Ziegenbock aus Down Underer, noch weiteren Arzt zu raten ziehen, dessen Auswahl eher etwas seltsam erschien . „Ein Tierarzt?“, fragte Applejack verwundert als sie das bekannte Gesicht von Doktor Animalis sah. Seit Doktor Fauna in Rente gegangen ist, hatte der junge orange Erdpony-Hengst diese Aufgabe übernommen. Skeptisch untersuchten die Doktoren die beiden Katzen während der fremde Pegasus-Hengst, bereits behandelt wurde. „Ob das gut geht?!“, fragte Jack skeptisch „Naja der Doc, wird des 100 Prozent hinkriegen“, sagte Jox gut gelaunt. Nachdem die Ärzte mit dem Patienten fertig waren, gingen sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer heraus um die Apples zu informieren. „Und wie sieht es aus?“, fragte Applejack besorgt. Doktor Flowers putzte sich seine Brille und sagte: „Nun der Pegasus hat einige Rippen sich gebrochen und dazu diverse oberflächliche Verletzungen davon getragen. Aber sonst scheint er in Ordnung zu sein“. „Was unsere beiden seltsamen Patienten angeht, sind die eher in einen schlechteren Zustand“, sagte Doktor Animalis ernst. „Die Pfote des Katers ist durch gebrochen, dazu hatte er innere Blutungen, sein Bein war angebrochen und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Die Katze war so schwer verletzt dass wir sie, in ein künstliches Koma legen mussten“, diese Antwort erschütterte die Apples. „Aber es besteht doch noch Hoffnung dass sie überleben oder?“, fragte Jack besorgt. „Bei dem Kater sehen die Chance gut aus. Wat die Katze angeht.....“, weiter sprach der Doc nicht als eine Krankenschwester zu ihnen kam. „Doktor Flowers, der Kater ist wach“, „Danke, Goldie“, sagte Doktor Flowers als sie sich in Richtung des Zimmers machen wollte, als sie Jack und Jox aufhielten. „Dürfen wir vielleicht mit. Mich kennt er“, sagte Jox „Besser wäre es. Aber reizen sie ihn nicht“, mahnte die Doktorin die Ziege. Vor dem Zimmer angekommen, staunten die beide Ziegen nicht schlecht als auf einmal ein grünes Erdpony panisch heraus rannte. Skeptisch öffnete Doktor Spring die Tür. „Bei Pendaris Bart, endlich ein vertrautes Gesicht“, sagte der Kater in einen einwandfreien Equestrianisch. „Hä, du....du sprichst ja unsere Sprache“, sagte Jack verwundert. „Jup, dass verdanke ich diesem kleinen Helfer“, sagte der Kater entspannt als auf seiner Schulter eine Art mechanische Spinne hervor krabbelte. Verwundert sah sich Jox die seltsame Spinne an. „Was ist das?“, „Ein bestjanischer Sprecher“, sagte der Kater. „Der kleine Kerl krabbelt in die Nase einer Person und zapft dann das Sprachzentrum im Gehirn an. Anschließend krabbelt er in meine Nase und gibt mir die Informationen“ „Ist deswegen Max, da gerade hinaus gerannt?“, fragte Doktor Spring wütend. „Naja, irgendwie musste ich ja eure Sprache lernen“ , antwortete der Kater. „Das ist ja mal voll Schräg. Find ich cool“, sagte Jack begeistert. „Oh ihr seid wohl diejenigen die uns hier her gebracht haben“, sagte der Kater erfreut. „Ich sollte mich mal vorstellen: Mein Name ist Sam Archer“, stellte sich der Kater vor. „Ähm Jox und das ist mein Neffe Jack“ „Angenehm“, sagte Sam als er den Huf von Jox schüttelte. „Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo meine Frau und mein Sohn ist?!“. „Moment, dein Sohn?“, fragte Jack überrascht. „Ja, sieht man das nicht“, antwortete Sam ruhig. „Denn geht es gut“, antwortete Doktor Spring knapp. „Aber sie sollten sich ein wenig erholen.“ „Ach, eine Dosis Rezendra und ich bin wieder fit“, sagte Sam ruhig. Verwundert sahen ihn die Ziegen und das Pony an. „Verzeihung, aber was ist Rezendra?“. Bei dieser Aussage musste Sam prusten. „Der war gut.Ein Arzt der Rezendra nicht kennt. Ist ja nur das bekannteste Knochenheilungsmittel in Bastjez“. „Bastjez, ist dass deine Heimat?“, fragte Jack neugierig worauf der Kater abrupt still wurde. „Ihr....ihr kennt Bastjez gar nicht?“, fragte Sam verwundert. „Kleener, das ist Equestria. Bastjez is uns ein völlig neues Wort“ „Oh“, sagte Sam überrascht. „Dann sind wir um einiges weiter gekommen, als wir dachten“. „Ich denke, Sam braucht jetzt seine Ruhe“, argumentierte Doktor Spring zu den beiden Ziegen worauf sie das Krankenzimmer, verließen. Verdutzt sah Jack seinen Onkel an. „Soll ich Papa, darüber informieren?“, fragte Jack den Ziegenbock. „Joa, det is keine so schlechte Idee“, antwortete Jox verwirrt, worauf Jack sich auf nach Down Under machte. „WAS?!“, schrie Akavir wütend als ein Kundschafter ein männliches Schattenpony-Pegasus ihm Bericht über den Verbleib von Jarnes und seinen Männern machte. „Mein Lord, wir fanden ihre Leichen in der Schwarzen Höhle vor“ „Und wie konnte das passieren?!“, fuhr Akavir rasend vor Zorn, wobei seine Augen regelrecht zu glühen anfingen. Der Kundschafter versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. „Aber ich habe das hier gefunden“, sagte der Kundschafter als er aus seiner Tasche einen glühenden lilafarbigen Stein hervor zog. „Oh wie wunderbar“, sagte Doktor Atmosphäre begeistert, als er dem Kundschafter den Stein unsanft entriss und ihn zur Seite schubste. „Ist es dass, was du gesucht hast?“, fragte Akavir gelangweilt. „Ja, ja, ja“, sagte Atmosphäre euphorisch während er den Seelenstein wie ein kleines Kind ansah. „Hört ihr das?“, sagte Atmosphäre erstaunt; Als er den Stein leicht an sein Ohr hielt. „Man kann die Stimmen, der gefangenen Seelen hören. Oh wie sie leiden“, „Na schön und hast du schon eine Idee, wie wir eine dieser Adels-Schlampen bekommen?“, fragte Akavir gereizt. Atmosphäre blickte auf. „Oh ja, die habe ich“, sagte der Pegasus-Hengst zufrieden. „Ihr habt doch Kontakt mit den Arachgonier oder?“, fragte Atmosphäre. Akavir wusste zu gut wenn er meinte. Die Arachgonier waren die Nachkommen von Königin Chrisalis und eine der brutalsten sowie gefährlichsten Attentäter in ganz Equestria. Niemand wusste wirklich wie sie aussahen oder wo sie lebten. Niemand außer Akavir selbst, der diese Monster schon öfters kontaktiert hatte. „Wozu brauchst du Sie?“, fragte der Schattenlord skeptisch. Ein boshaftes Lächeln kam über das Gesicht des verrückten Ingenieurs. „Sagen wir einfach, ich will eine Party Crashen“.